


Random love

by shannonhannah9215



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannonhannah9215/pseuds/shannonhannah9215
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random short story that I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it. This random is new to me. Advise is welcome. Please comment or like. Thank you. Enjoy.

Dean knew Sam would always need him in some way or another. They had taken care of each other since they were kids. A lot of people dodnt understand and wouldn't. He could remember the first time it had happened. It had been a hot summer day. They were planning on going to the beach and drinking. There was a small beach off the crappy hotel they were staying at.   
Dean had always been curious about certain things. About why their lives were the way they were. And how he could ever be with anyone. No one would understand what they were doing. Or why.   
As he drank the beer in his hand he eyed his brother from across the room. He had no short on holding a beer his pants hanging low on his hips showing his curves making Dean wonder a million doffrent things he probably shouldn't have been wondering about his brother. Dean sighed as he watched his stupid movie wishing had get ready for the beach. He looked too irrisitable for Dean to deny. He broke the stare when he realized just how hard he really was.   
"Dude, ready to go to the beach?" Dean asked the man.   
"But- my movie.." Sam argued motioning tword the television.   
"Fine. You can stay here and roast. I'm going to the beach then." Dean said walking out. He hoped that his brother followed but he didn't.   
The beach didn't have many people on it, which was okay with Dean. He didn't really want everyone to know how hard he was. Was painfully obvious. He needed to get his mind right so he could go back and actually relax for the little time they had for themselves but with the way Sam looked it was so impossible. Dean shuddered in lust at the thought of Sam's lips around his dick. It was so much to not let put the loan that tried to escape. About that point he decided on walking back and maybe taking care of his problem in the shower.   
Dean turned around slowly as he closed the door hearing panting as he did so. His eyes widened at what he saw happening in from of him. Sam was sprawled out on the bed completely naked with his cock on one hand stroking it and the other hand teasing his asshole. A moan came from deans lips as he watched his little brother on the bed.   
"I saw you watching me earlier." Sam said stopping his motions.   
"I'm sorry." Dean said looking down and noticing the bulge was bigger than it had been and he tried to hide it.   
"Don't hide youself from me, Dean." Sam said getting up off the bed and walking over to Dean who still stood by the door. Dean but his lip as he watched Sam's dick bounce slightly as he walked to him.  
"Sammy i-"   
"You don't have to explain it to me, big brother." Sam said pressing his body against deans. The feeling was hot and everything Dean needed. He closed the gap kissing Sam needily. Sam's hands attached themselves to deans hips tightly.   
"Sammy, please. I need more." Dean groaned as Sam kissed and licked his neck.   
"What is it you want, Dean?" Sam asked giving Dean that beautiful smirk.   
"I want to suck your dick." Dean said to the man in front of him. Sam pushed Dean down to his knees and pushed the head of his dick onto deans mouth. It only took Dean a second to know what he was supposed to do and he did it. He grabbed the base of Sam's hardness and stroked it as he sucked the top swirling his tongue around it. Sam let out a groan that Dean never thought that he'd hear out of his brother.   
"Shit..dean, how do you-" sam moaned as Dean took him all the way in in one movement. Dean nearly gagged on Sam's length making Sam almost come. Sam slid his dick out after a minute.   
"I want to be inside you when I come." Sam breathed out as he watched Dean remove his shirt. Sam pushed Dean to the bed until he hit it then he shoved him down so that he was laying on the bed. He quickly undid deans jeans and yanked them off revealing his tight briefs. Sam eyed the length in them waiting to be licked and sucked. Sam let out a lust filled moan at the sight.  
"Come get it if you want it, little brother." Dean said stroking himself threw the black fabric. Sam pulled the briefs down roughly making Dean spring out of them and hit him in the stomach with a loud slap. Sam leaned down and didn't take his time about taking all of Dean into his mouth and into his throat. Dean screamed out digging his nails into Sam's shoulders.   
"Fuck sammy, please.." Dean groaned as he kept on him. Sam hummed around his dick as he continues his pace. He could feel Dean getting close so he abruptly ended it and spread his legs wide giving him better access to dean's tight ass. He again leaned down and flicked his tongue across the hole making Dean arch off the bed again. In another moment Sam began to push his middle finger into deans enterance. Dean but down hard on his hand as he tried to keep somewhat quiet as Sam fingerfucked him hard and added more digits into him.  
Common, big brother, make noise for me. I wanna hear what I do to you." Sam whispered against the inside on deans thigh.   
"Sammy, please fuck me...baby..please." Dean pleaded as sam kept going on him. Suddenly Sam took his hand away making Dean groan in disapproval.   
"Patients, Dean." Sam said sternly trying to hurry up and line himself with Dean. He knew neither of them could last long at this point they wanted it so bad. Sam but his lip as he eyed the pool of precum that had accumulated on deans stomach before he could push in and leaned down and licked it up. He kissed Dean deeply.   
"Taste yourself, baby." Sam ordered as Dean grabbed Sam's length and began stroking it and lining him up with his enterance.   
"Fuck yes..put me inside you." Sam ordered as he felt Dean against his dick. He felt slippery and hot. Dean but his lip at the pain he felt as Sam streched him. It felt so good.   
"You're so fucking tight, Dean. Your ass is mine." Sam growled as he pushed all the way in hitting deans sweet spot making him all but scream. Dean weighed under him as Sam attacked the spot sweetly.   
"Common, Sammy harder." dean demanded grabbing sam and pulling him down further. Sam spread deans legs as far as they would go and slammed his dick onto him so hard that all you could hear was the sound of their moans and skin slapping skin.  
"Fuuuuuuck Sammy I'm gonna come." Dean screamed as he stroked his dick him unison with Sam's thrusts.   
"Mmmyeah come for me, Dean." Sam demanded as he kept going hard on Dean feeling his own orgasm coming. Dean came all over his stoach and chest shaking as Sam kept on him making him ride it out for all it was worth. Dean coming was all he needed to get off. He moaned loud as he filled deans ass with sticky hot mess. Dean came again as he felt his brother throb inside his ass.   
"Fuck.." Sam said collapsing down onto deans chest. Sam grinned as Dean still shook from his orgasm.  
"I love you fucking me." Dean said as he held Sam closer than he ever had before not wanting to let go of him...


End file.
